Vejiita's Bad Hair Day
by Fhulhi the Crazy
Summary: Vejiita is forced to baby-sit toddler Trunks and he's not having a good time!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Akira Toriyama and all those other companies whose names I can't remember do. This is written out of pure enjoyment, and no money is being made. Please don't sue me. You'll just get a ratty pair of sneakers and a peace lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vejiita's Bad Hair Day  
  
Bulma was busy packing her work in a brief case, to take to the press meeting she would be attending that day. She turned to meet Vejiita's scowling face and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's only for one day, and besides, there isn't anyone else to take care of Trunks. You know that, Vejiita."  
  
Her mate crossed his arms. "You can find someone, woman! I won't baby-sit the brat."  
  
Bulma leveled an annoyed glare at him. "Like who, Vejiita? A battle ax wielding dinosaur?! Get real! You know how Trunks is." Vejiita mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"  
  
"I said I'll do it!" Vejiita shouted.  
  
"Hah! I knew you'd see it my way! Now I've got to go. I'll see you tonight." Bulma picked up her brief case and walked out of their room and down the stairs with Vejiita following her like a lost puppy. He watched as she hopped in her Capsule car and zoomed off. Now Vejiita was alone. Well, almost alone, at any rate. There was still the two year old asleep upstairs in the early morning hours.  
  
Vejiita fumed. Why did he, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, have to look after their son? It wasn't his job. He was stuck with a women's work when he should be training to defeat Kakarotto! He was brought out of his thoughts by the pitiful wailing of Trunks. Vejiita grumbled again and, if he weren't so regal, he would be stomping up the stairs instead of floating up them. As he opened the door to Trunks' room, the sound grew even louder.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" Vejiita said, annoyed. Trunks immediately stopped crying and laughed. He held his arms out, waiting to be picked up.  
  
"Papa!" Vejiita scowled at his son and turned to leave. The minute he turned his back, Trunks turned the water works back on. Vejiita winced as the deafening sound reached his all too sensitive ears.  
  
He strode over to the crib and scooped Trunks out. "Fine! As long as it shut you up!"  
  
The day went on with Vejiita becoming more and more annoyed. In the afternoon, he went into the yard to do a kata. He ran through each of the increasingly complex exercises, completely ignoring little Trunks. The toddler wandered here and there, chasing this butterfly and that lizard all over the place. Several times he ran into his father and Vejiita was becoming angry. He finally took a rope from the garage, tied one end around Trunks' waist, and tied the other end to a tree. After he finished several more katas, he took his son, who had fallen asleep, inside.  
  
Really, the brat wasn't all that bad, especially when he was sleeping. He was just acting as any normal Saiya-jin child would, Vejiita supposed; that and a little bit of Bulma. Those crying tactics had been more like her than him, he was sure. Vejiita allowed himself a little bit of a smile as he sat down with Trunks in his lap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks woke up with a little yawn and slid from his father's lap. He looked up at Vejiita and, seeing he was asleep, decided to do something fun. The toddler wandered around the house getting into everything until he came upon the work room. The room was huge, big enough to hold any inventions Bulma or her father might come up with. The ceiling arched up perhaps thirty feet or more and at the top there was a glass dome to let in sunlight during the day. Trunks crawled over to a chair and climbed into it so he could see what was on this large metal table. An assortment of tools ranging from scissors to soldering irons were scattered across its surface. He chose to grab the scissors. This particular pair of scissors were a pair of children's scissors that Bulma had gotten specifically for Trunks. He wandered back to his father and climbed up on the back of the couch. He had seen people on the big black box do this. Trunks began to happily cut Vejiita's hair while he hummed a tuneless song.  
  
When Bulma walked in the door that evening, a hilarious sight greeted her. Vejiita-a practically BALD Vejiita!-stood angrily, holding Trunks out in front of him. Trunks was still holding the scissors which were badly dented by the Saiya-jin's hair.  
  
Bulma smothered a laugh. "Vejiita, what happened to your hair?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, woman? This brat cut off all my hair, that's what!" That said, he dropped Trunks on the couch and stomped up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door. Bulma burst out laughing. "Well Trunks, that IS pretty funny, but you sure did make your daddy mad."  
  
Vejiita stayed locked in their room for the rest of the night and through the next morning. He finally emerged in the afternoon, driven down to the kitchen by his hunger. He noticed a note on the counter and picked it up to read it.  
  
"Vejiita-  
  
Come out to the backyard for a surprise.  
  
~Bulma"  
  
"What is that woman planning now?" he wondered aloud. Vejiita finally went out back and was surprised to see Bulma putting all seven dragon balls into place. She called to the dragon Shenlon and watched as the sky turned dark. Strong winds blew paper and leaves and anything else loose asunder as the dragon appeared.  
  
The dragon spoke in a deep, resonating voice. "What is your wish? I will grant only two."  
  
Bulma spoke out loud and clear, "I wish for Vejiita's hair to be returned to the way it used to be."  
  
"Your wish is granted." His eyes glowed red. "The second?"  
  
"Hmm." Bulma thought for a minute. She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! I wish for my house to be cleaned." During the time she had gone, her mate and child had managed to dirty her house to the extreme.  
  
"As you wish." Again the dragon's eyes glowed an unearthly red. "Farewell." Shenlon glowed golden and disappeared into the dragon balls. They floated up into the sky and shot off to the far corners of the world. The sky returned to normal.  
  
Bulma turned to her mate. "How do you like the surprise?" He walked over to her and grabbed her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I hate it. You're a very stupid woman, not to mention ugly." Bulma began to retort, but Vejiita silenced her with a passionate kiss. She slowly smiled.  
  
"Vejiita, can't you just say things the way they're supposed to be, for once?"  
  
He smirked. "No."  
  
"Oh, Vejiita!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari.  
  
How did you like? Please let me know! 


End file.
